


The Chase

by BruntokV



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, POV Catra (She-Ra), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruntokV/pseuds/BruntokV
Summary: What if Catra hadn't reached Adora in time? Do they still get their happy ending?This is an alternative ending to She-Ra's finale episode
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	The Chase

Adora goes to activate the failsafe but Catra doesn't reach her in time so she activates it while still remaining as Adora.

Catra, in anguish as she sees the rubble collapse onto where Adora is, swiftly kills Hordak/Horde Prime from behind.

She desperately digs through the debris to find Adora's limp body, bloody and battered, her breaths shallow and ragged. 

"Adora, you can't give up. You have never given up on anything in your life, not even on me. So don't you dare start now."

Catra holds Adora with one hand while the other grips tightly onto adora's hand, assuring Adora that she's here to stay. Adora stares weakly at Catra, the growing pool of tears now cascading down her pale skin. She opens her mouth to say something but only coughs up blood.

"Don't you get it? I love you. I always have. So please, just this once, stay." Catra begs through choked sobs, her lips trembling.

The world seemed to come to a standstill as Catra's eyes fixed onto Adora's.

Except they just stared blankly back at Catra's. Her hand which was held in Catra's goes limp and drops to her side.

Catra howls in pain as she clinged onto Adora's dead body, screaming Adora's name in hopes that it'd bring her back. 

Glimmer, Bow and their comrades gathered around them, tears welling up in their eyes too. When they try to get closer to Catra and Adora, Melog appears in a flash, it's eyes and mane red as it mirrored the anguish Catra felt, menacingly growling at them. "Leave us alone!" She roared, baring her fangs at them as she held onto Adora protectively. 

After a few more attempts, they give up and leave to head back to Bright Moon.

Melog calms down and curls up beside them. But it appears smaller than normal.

Catra freely sobs now, different memories of them constantly flashing in her mind. From when they were children chasing each other down the corridors, to older versions of themselves that were caught up in a war they never wanted and became friends-turned-enemies. 

"Was that going to be the last memory of your's? Me leaving you?" She whispered softly to Adora who was cradled in her arms. Did she hear me tell her that I love her?

The sun had setted and now new stars lit the once gloomy skies, thanks to Adora.

Catra's breathing slowed as she layed Adora's body gently on a patch of grass, lying down next to her, Adora's hand still in her's. "Look at the sky, you did it. You saved Etheria." She gently stroked Adora's face. "I spent 3 years chasing you. At first I thought it was because I hated you and wanted to get rid of She-Ra. But now I know it was actually because I always wanted to be by your side, it was my selfishness that manipulated my intentions."

"But the chase doesn't end here, I'm still going to keep chasing you." Catra turns her head to face the sky and gently pulls Adora's arm to her chest.

"I'm coming Adora. This time, we run away, together."

Catra shuts her eyes as a genuine contented smile spreads across her face, her soft purrs now gone silent as she reached eternal bliss.

A couple of days had passed. Glimmer, bow and their friends had been out looking for Catra, searching at all the spots that they thought Catra would bring Adora to. 

They only returned back to the site in search of clues as to where they were. Nothing prepared them for when they saw Catra's still form curled up next to Adora's, their fingers entertwined. 

So peaceful.

What remained of Melog was a stoned figure laying down above their heads, the magic in it gone now that Catra, the person it imprinted on, was gone too.

Wishing not to disturb the peace they had found, Perfuma used her magic to grow greenery and flora over their bodies, giving them the burial they deserved; allowing them to rest in peace forever, together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to here, I hope you enjoyed this alternative ending that struck my mind during one of my 3am emo trips :) I just needed an avenue to pen this down because I'm a sucker for tragic endings. Let me know if you enjoyed it :)
> 
> PS. Sorry if I made you cry


End file.
